ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Infernal "The Fire" Hart
Infernal "The Fire" Hart '''(Born "JD" Hart, July 1991) is an English professional wrestler, insulter, booker and writer from London, England best known for his time in the Pro Wrestling Federation (PWF) where he won the PWF Championship and ECI (Elite Championship Insulting) where he was a triple crown champion; winning the ECI Championship, Pure Championship and the ECI Tag Team Championship with his tag team partner Raven as the New World Dynasty (A Team they would reincarnate in FCW). He is also the 2009 Royal Rumble winner and winner of the "ECI Best Competitor 2009" Award. He is currently signed to Fusion Championship Wrestling (FCW). Early life JD Hart was born in 1991 to his English mother and Canadian father in a small flat in Central London. His father was an alcoholic and his mother worked 6 days a week, although his father was drunk most of the time, he and JD's mother had a solid relationship. JD developed Bronchitis at the age of three which, although was cured left him with a permanent raspy voice. JD suffered at the hands of bullies when he was 8, due to being severely overweight. JD explains however that he overcame the bullies when he was 14 when he beat the toughest bully in the school so badly, he had to go to hospital. When JD was 15 he started training intensley to get into shape and after two years was well built and had a strong physique. During this time he met his current girlfriend Courtney Myles. While JD was training at the local gym at age 17, he was told about PWF tryouts and decided to go to the warehouse where it was held and try out. PWF/ECI (2008-2009) In November 2008, JD Hart debuted in PWF as "Inferno" on Monday Night Oblivion where he defeated Soul Reaper. The rookie then went on to defeat Prodigy, another established PWF competitor. As he had a few more matches, he seemed to be beating the lower cards, and losing to the main eventers; leaving him stuck in the middle of the card as well as losing two title matches. Until only 3 weeks after debuting, the chairman made a mistake pitting Inferno in a match for the World Championship. Although Inferno did not ask, as an apology for the mistake the chairman gave him a World Championship match just two days after the current champion (King Konvict) won the belt. Inferno was odds on to lose, however after intensive training and a match which took both men to their limits, Inferno defeated The Konvict and won his first major World Championship at the age of just 17. PWF World Champion, ECI Pure Champion & Royal Rumble Inferno's win against Konvict was seen as a fluke by many in the organisation and caused many to challenge him. Within the space of only 2 weeks, Inferno had defeated 8 different competitors including Hall of Famers Punish & K Law and also up and coming stars such as Raven and Morrison. It was this streak that propelled the young star to the top of the organisation and established himself as a main eventer. During this time he also joined with Raven, K Law, TheGoldStandard, Morrison and Konvict in the notorious nWd (New World Dyasty) stable. In mid January, he lost the title back to The Konvict after a hard thought battle. Not intent on giving up however, Inferno entered ECI's first PPV: The Royal Rumble. After entering last, he won the match when he landed on his rival, Raven whom he had remained undefeated against. Raven however won the alternative Rumble just a few days later which led to a match to determine the Undisputed Royal Rumble winner which also involved Raven's Pure Championship on the line as well on an episode of Monday Night Oblivion. Inferno won the match and was guaranteed a World Title shot at Insultmania and was also the new Pure Champion. During this time Inferno also became an ECI Judge. Insultmania, Brand Split, General Manager & New World Dynasty During the time leading up to Insultmania, Inferno began losing big time matches again. This included a World Title match with Wrestlingchamp and TheGoldStandard in a triple threat and also losing his Pure title to Scottynopads on Oblivion just two weeks before Insultmania. However during this time, Inferno announced that his match with the current World Champion (Raven) would be a Hell In A Cell match. At Insultmania, Inferno and Raven beat each other senseless in an extremley gruesome match which ended in Inferno using Raven's own finishing move (The Unprettier) on him, on the top of the cell, sending both of them through the top and Inferno landing on Raven for the pinfall and becoming the new ECI World Champion. The next day, the now 2x World Champion was made General Manager of Monday Night Oblivion as his rival Scottynopads was in charge of Thursday Night Lockdown. Not long after this however, due to no shows and an inactive roster, Inferno resigned as General Manager and took a break from competing after several controversial decisions including a throwing a match with Mikeysan for the ECI Title in order to increase activity. The brand split was later abolished. During the time JD was away, he developed a new understanding of the business and trained much harder. He made his return in the Punishment PPV where he competed in "Hell Weekend II" Matc, and finished third, behind The Konvict and Raven. He had several more matches before he joined the current ECI Tag Team champions; The Jailbird (Raven and Konvict) to reform the New World Dynasty. Eventually however Konvict turned on Raven in the middle of a title match and left him a bloody mess in the ring, exclaiming that he did not want to be apart of the nWd. With Konvict gone, the Tag Titles were now vacated and the nWd consisted of only Inferno & Raven. The vacant Tag Team championships were decided in a Fatal 4 Way at Heatwave, in which the Undisputed Championship was also on the line in a match between nWd and Rated S&M (Scottynopads & Morrison). Rated S&M would go onto win the match, however at the Rampage PPV in September, nWd finally defeated S&M for the tag team championships which made Inferno a Triple Crown champion. PWF Booker After Rampage, several ECI superstars announced breaks/retirements. This included The Konvict, Morrison and also an announcement that Raven & Inferno would soon be moving to a different federation. With this, ECI President Josh announced that ECI would soon be closing its doors. Inferno told Josh it was a good idea to turn ECI back into the PWF, a real, official E-Fed. Josh liked the idea, and within days the ECI's layout was changed and the name was reverted to the PWF. Inferno was made PWF Booker in an attempt to save the dying organisation. Since being reinnovated, the site has attracted more members, however lacked the main event quality to sustain an elite environment. The site would not be a mix of Insults and Wrestling and the competitors could choose which one they would prefer. The plan for the future is to have two separate feds, both for Insults and Wrestling. Although Inferno is now signed to FCW, he is still the booker at PWF and helps out whenever he can. He is now under the name '''Infernal "The Fire" Hart in both organisations. However due to developments in his personal life he has been made to take a 3 month absence from the organisation in order to focus on FCW. FCW (2009-Present) In October 2009, Infernal signed to the FCW along with his tag team partner, and now good friend; Raven who was now under the name Rave Hart '''to compliment their tag team and also brought with them the New World Dyntasy to the FCW. They debuted at the FCW 3 Year Spectacular and defeated Mimic & Chris Daniels in a tag team match. Personal life Hart met his current girlfriend Courtney Myles at his local gym in London when he was 15 and has been with her since. Hart is a huge soccer fan and supports Arsenal F.C, his wrestling heroes include The Rock, Bret & Owen Hart, Mr. Perfect and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Hart is also a prolific writer, having been published in two books and will study English at University in 2010. He is also good friends with Rave Hart on screen and in real life. In Wrestling '''Finishing Moves *'Straight From The Hart '(Seated Tombstone Piledriver) *'Broken Hart '(Sharpshooter) *'Chokeslam (ECI)' *'Superkick (ECI)' Common Moves *Body Slam *Snap Suplex *Belly to belly Suplex *German Suplex *Superplex *Headlock *Bulldog *Neckbreaker *Back Drop *DDT *Elbow Drop (Sometimes from top rope) *Dropkick *Missile Dropkick *Gutwrench Suplex *Clothesline *Shoulder Block *Victory Roll *Small Package *Gutbuster *Running Powerslam Managers Raven Nicknames Disco (ECI) The Fire (FCW/PWF) Champioships & Accomplishments Pro Wrestling Federation PWF Champion (1x) Elite Championship Insulting ECI Champion (1x) ECI Pure Champion (1x) ECI Tag Team Champion (1x) (W/ Raven) ECI Promo Champion (9x) Triple Crown Champion 2009 Royal Rumble Winner (Undisputed) 1st Insultmania Main Event Winner ECI Best Competitor Award 2009